Mémoires de deux capitaines
by tsuunami
Summary: Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois sont les plus grands capitaines de tout Poudlard, ça ne fait aucun doute...XD Et comme tout bon capitaine qui se respectent, ils se doivent de posséder des mémoires...[mémoire I : Oliver Wood]
1. Automne : Marcus Flint

Mémoire de deux capitaines I

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Journal intime

Paring : Marcus/Olivier

Disclamers : Marcus et Olivier sortent enssemble ? Ils se font des papouilles ? Nope ? Et ben…C'est qu'ils sont pas à moi…TT-TT

Et voilà, mesdames et…mesdemoiselles ! (Pardonnez moi s'il y a un monsieur lecteur ! n.n°) Voici en direct, les trois premiers mois du journal du capitaine des Serpentard, j'ai nommé : Le grand Marcus Flint, le plus rapide des poursuiveur de tout les temps, et accessoirement, l'ennemi juré d'Oliver Wood !

PS : Un grand merci à Saeeliel, que j'ai jamais eut l'occasion de…ben, remercier…XD Parce que j'avais pas son adresse ! çuç Tes reviews m'ont fait vachement plaisir tu sais ?

Bon ficage ! n.n

* * *

Automne : Marcus Flint

* * *

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Et oui, encore une fois ! Et ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu sais très bien que j'ai redoublé mon année précédente ! Je te dis pas le savon que je me suis prit…j'ai encore quelque bleus. Père est vraiment à cheval sur l'éducation !

…

Pourtant, il me semble pas que pour être mangemort, il faille un BUSE ou un ASPIC particulier…Regarde Crabbe et Goyle sénior…Quels abrutis !

Mince…

Ca me rappel que je vais encore devoir supporter ces deux idiots…Mais pourquoi Draco s'entête à les garder auprès de lui ! Bon, d'accord, ils sont baraqués et tout…mais franchement ! Question ruse et autres fourberies…ils sont graves !

Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour aller à Serpentard…

Nan, c'est vrai quoi…T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Pff…

…

Heureusement que mes deux batteurs sont encore dans l'équipes…imagine que je me retrouve avec ces deux gorilles… ! L'horreur ! J'avoue qu'ils seraient utiles pour shooter dans ces merdeux de Gryffondors, mais ils seraient même pas capable de différencier leurs équipiers et leurs ennemis…

Et puis en plus, ils abîmeraient Dubois…

Et ça, pas question ! Dubois est à moi ! Et y a que moi qu'à le droit de le tabasser…

…

En parlant de ça, faudrait que je trouve d'autre endroit à viser lors des matchs…parce que le pauvre, il doit grave avoir mal au ventre à force de se prendre tout mes cognards…

Muahahaha…

Ca lui apprendra à me sourire comme ça…on ne se moque pas de Marcus Flint !

…Je devrait peut être viser sa tête la prochaine fois…

…

Naaaaan, ce serait trop méchant…Je vais pas le défigurer quand même…quitte à avoir un ennemi juré chez les Gryffons, autant qu'il soit mignon…héhé…

Hé, attention Journal ! Te méprends pas ! Je le trouve pas mignon ok ? Enfin, si, mais pas de la façon dont tu crois ! Et fais pas semblant…je sais que tu crois que je…Hmmm…

Bref.

Tu m'a compris.

Bon, faut que je te laisse. Mère m'appelle, faut qu'on se magne, où sinon je serait en retard. Ce qui serait très embêtant…j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le même compartiment que Draco et l'autre Pansy…

Pas que j'aime pas Draco…

Mais ces amis, je les supportes pas…A part Blaise.

Lui, c'est un Serpentard. (je ne compte pas Draco bien sûr) Il est super intelligent et calme. Et, bon, il a pas la classe de Draco, mais il est déjà moins arrogants…

Arrrg, je te laisse !

* * *

Cher Journal,

Me revoilà. Je t'ai manqué pas vrai ? Allez, fait pas l'innocent…

Bref !

La journée était superbe aujourd'hui ! Et oui, t'as deviné, j'ai vu Dubois dans le Poudlard Express ! Muahahaha ! J'avoue que je l'ai cherché pendant quelques temps, mais je l'ai retrouvé dans un compartiment avec la belette à lunette, les trois pimbêches de poursuiveuses, et ces deux imbéciles de jumeaux.

Manquait plus que Potter ! A croire que Woody traîne toujours avec son équipe !

…

Tiens, c'est mignon ça, Woody…pas mal comme surnom…t'es vraiment un génie Marcus…Muahahaha ! A partir de maintenant, je vais l'appeler comme ça…Woody Woody Woody…faut que je m'entraine…

Bon, revenons à nos gardiens.

Je disais donc…j'ai revu Woody…et donc, j'ai attendu qu'il sorte, avant de lui balancer deux ou trois phrases du genre :

-Alors, toujours en train de traîner avec ton équipes de nuls ? »

Et puis, il a directement pris la mouche !

Qu'est ce qu'il est prévisible, c'est trop mignon…Niark niark ! Après six ans passé à le provoquer, je connais maintenant tout ces points faibles dis donc !

Alors…il m'a sauté dessus, on c'est battu, et comme d'habitude, je l'ai a-ppla-tis ! Wahahahaha ! T'aurais dût voir sa tête ! Il était tout furax, c'était adorable ! Mwaaaahahahaha !

Oh la la, je suis vraiment méchant…

…

Je m'adore…

….

Petit hic cependant, pendant le voyage, on a eu la visite de ces sale bestioles de détraqueurs ! Ils sont vraiment répugnant ! J'ai jamais vus des mecs pareils !

…

Tu crois qu'on les payes les détraqueurs ?

…

Naaaan….

Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressentit lorsqu'ils ont débarqué dans le compartiment ?

….

Et tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Pfff…petit curieux va….

OoO OoO OoO

La répartition à duré UNE heure ! Cette vieille chouette de MacGo pouvait pas se magner le train ? Vraiment ! Pensent qu'à eux les gens !

…

En plus, c'est bidon leurs machin…tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit le Choixpeau ?

Un truc du genre :

-Oooooh…tu as en toi une véritable âme de Serpentard…rusé, calculateur et fourbe…ce serait ta maison parfaite ! De plus, tu as tendance à chercher l'impossible… alors pour toi, c'est sûr : SERPENTARD ! »

J'ai pas trop pigé la dernière phrase…

…

Ok Journal, j'avoue, j'ai un peu enjolivé ce qu'il m'a dit, mais la dernière phrase, elle est parfaitement exacte !

…

C'est qu'elle m'a marquée…

Je te le jure sur la tête de mon père !

…

Ok, mauvais exemple. Sur ma tête, ça te va ?

Voilà. Hum. Sinan…Rien d'intéressant, à part que pendant le dîné, Woody arrêtait pas de me regarder avec des yeux de tueurs…Et un œil au beurre noir…

BWAAAAHAHAHAHA !

C'était troooop tripant !

Heureusement que je sais me contrôler, sinon, je me serait explosé de rire devant tout le monde…Je ne voudrais pas risquer d'avoir la mort de tous les membres de ma maison sur ma conscience…

…

Ce serait bête s'ils mourraient d'une crise cardiaque juste pour ça…

Fufufu…

Le pauvre, il avait la haine…

* * *

Journal…

Je DETESTE les mardi…

Jour maudit…jour de ma perte…jour de ma mort…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

Tu ne devineras JAMAIS ce qui c'est passé ! Je vais le TUER ! Il va regretter de m'avoir humilié de la sorte…Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin…sinon…je crois que je lui aurait balancé un doloris dans la figure…

…

Aujourd'hui…

A 15h30 précise…

Dubois m'a battu.

Oui journal…Tu as bien compris…Dubois…Ce cornichon de Gryffondor…ce gringalet ! Cette larve de capitaine ! IL MA BATTUT ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je me meurt, journal ! Je me MEEEUUUUUUURTT !

Durant six ans…SIX ! Il ne m'a jamais battu ! Je l'ai toujours dominé ! TOUJOURS ! Et là…là…je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé journal…Dubois m'a écrasé…j'ai un œil au beurre noir à cause de lui…Tu te REND COMPTE !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Damned ! Je vais me prendre ! Je vais ME PENDREUUUH ! Une corde…trouvons une corde…

OoO OoO OoO

….

Journal…

Je n'ai pas trouvé de corde…

Par contre…Dubois m'a retrouvé…qu'elle humiliation…il n'a pas hésité à me rappeler ma cuisante défaite…

C'est un cauchemar journal…Je vais dormir, me réveiller, et me rendre compte que tout ceci n'a été qu'un horrible cauchemar…C'est impossible…C'est impossible que ce nulle, ce veracrasse, cette limace, ce ver de terre est réussit à me battre…

Je fais une tête de plus que lui tout de même !

Quelle honte, Merlin qu'elle honte !

…

Je n'ai plus qu'à m'exiler dans une île déserte…

Dubois m'a battu…

Aaaaaah…j'agonise journaaal…

…

Qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça Pucey ! J'ai un chico entre les dents ou quoi !

Tiens ! Prend ce regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Flint !

Voilààà….Regarde-le qui baisse la tête, ce couard…

…

M'énerve…Y a que Dubois qu'à pas peur de moi…

…

Il m'énerve…

…

Je vais lui foutre la patate de sa vie qu'il va voir…

* * *

Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE !

Il a prit des courts de self défense pendant les vacances ! Je ne vois que cette explication…Ah moins que ce soit moi qui ait régresser dans l'art du combat de couloir ?

NON !

C'est inimaginable !

Journal, tu le crois ça !

Moi, Marcus Flint, le plus grand des capitaines de toute l'histoire Poudlarienne, j'ai régresser dans les combats ? Je me fais battre par ce Olivier Dubois ! Non…

Foi de Flint, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

…

Attend un peu que je trouve un plan digne de moi pour me venger Dubois…

…

……………….

Je vais voir si Blaise n'a pas quelques idées.

OoO OoO OoO

J'adore Blaise.

C'est un génie.

Il suit mon exemple, c'est pour ça ! Héhé…Il a concocté un plan génial pour moi ! Je l'ai appelé, le plan : Woody, tu vas mourir !

MWAAAAAHAHAHAH !

Je suis vraiment machiavélique..

Oh…il est bientôt l'heure…Je te laisse journal…demain, je te raconterais comment Woody c'est fait aplatir ! HAHAHAHA !

OoO OoO OoO

….

Journal…

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé…

C'était très bizarre…

J'ai cassé la gueule a quelqu'un…mais pas à Woody…Journal…je crois que je suis en train de venir fou…Mais laisse moi t'expliquer ça du début.

Je marchais tranquillement vers les vestiaires pour surprendre Woody et le tabasser, quand j'ai entendus des bruits bizarre.

Alors, je me suis caché, et j'ai doucement ouvert la porte, et tu sais ce que j'ai vu ?

Cedric Diggory, ce sale poufsouffle, ce merdeux, ce bouseux, ce pisseux, ce…bref, en train d'embrasser Dubois ! Arrrrrrg, rien que d'y penser, je me remet en colère. Calme toi Marc…inspiiiire, expiiiiire…

Voilà.

Alors…j'ai attrapé Diggory, et je l'ai explosé !

Ils ont rien compris tout les deux ! Et puis après, je suis repartit vite fait sans regarder Dubois…

…

Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

…

Mon cerveau est tellement complexe que j'ai moi même du mal à me comprendre dis donc…

…Allons, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter Marc…

…

Je vais aller voir Blaise.

OoO OoO OoO

Nom d'un magyar à pointe !

Tu sais ce que cet idiot de Zabini m'a répondu ? Rien ! Mais c'est pas ça le problème…c'est qu'il s'est explosé de rire ! Ce sale petit têtard ! Il s'est moqué de moi ! Attend, il est en train de m'appeler cet imbécile…

OoO OoO OoO

Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il fallait pas que je me vexe, mais que je l'avais surpris, et qu'il ne savait pas que j'était aussi naïf…

Ben voyons…

J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a dit… Pourquoi je suis naïf ? Attend que je réfléchisse…

….

Hm.

Nan, franchement, je vois pas.

Je vais aller me coucher.

Le nuit porte conseil dit-on.

…

* * *

Journal…

L'imbécile qui a inventé cette phrase est vraiment un arnaqueur…La nuit ne m'a pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout porté conseil ! J'ai pas réussit à fermer l'œil ! Cette histoire me perturbe, vraiment…Je ne comprend pas, et ça m'énerve…

…

Attends…

…..

Suuuuper…Voilà qu'en plus d'un cocard, je me retrouve avec des cernes de trois mètres ! Vraiment, j'adore les Mardi…

Allons Marc, positive…ça devrait s'arranger aujourd'hui…

…

Je vais aller terroriser quelques personnes.

Ca va me faire du bien.

* * *

Cher journal,

Le match de Quiddich approche à grand pas…Il faut que je trouve une stratégie pour battre Woody. (tiens, ça rime…si la carrière de joueur professionnel ne me sourit pas –et j'en doute-, je pourrait toujours me reconvertir poète…hahaha…)

Voilà que je fais de l'humour maintenant.

Bref.

Premier match : Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Je pouvais pas rêver mieux…et j'ironise là…Il faut vraiment que je trouve une stratégie. Et j'ai pas envie d'aller voir Blaise…il m'énerve à sourire comme ça chaque fois qu'il me regarde…

…

Bon…faudrait que j'aille en potion moi.

…Et faudrait aussi que je trouve un prétexte pour tabasser Woody…ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas bagarrer…il va finir par se douter de quelque chose.

Quoi que…niais comme il est…ça m'étonnerais.

…

Mais se douter de quoi… ? Nom d'une saucisse atomique…voilà que Blaise me fait douter de quelque chose…

Mais c'est con ! Il me fait douter de moi même…comme si je me cachait un secret… Cette demi-portion me fait vraiment chier parfois…

Arrrg…j'écris, j'écris, et je me met en retard !

Je reviens, journal !

OoO OoO OoO

Je suis de retour…pour te jouer un mauvais tour…Ha ha ha…

…

Merlin, c'est nul…

…

Pfff…

….

Quel ennuis…

…Y a personne à traumatiser à cette heure ci…pourquoi est ce qu'on a une heure de trou là ou il faut pas…C'est vraiment nul…Je m'ennuis, je m'ennuis, je m'ennuis, je m'ennuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiis !

…En plus, je suis vraiment tombé sur des cornichons moi…Comme camarade de dortoir, y a pas mieux !

L'un est en train de roupiller, et l'autre en train de chanter sous la douche…

Et en plus il chante FAUX !

Raaaaa…fallait que me tape un fainéant et une tapette ! Géééénial…

Mais en parlant de tapette…

Je viens de réaliser…Woody…et Diggory…C'est deux MECS ! AAAAAAAH ! Ca veut dire que Woody est gay ! Puisque Diggory l'a embrassé…

….

Oui mais en même temps…Quand j'y repense, il avait pas l'air d'être fou amoureux de Diggory non plus…

Je crois même qu'il était surpris…

….

AAAAH ! MERLIIIIN ! Diggory voulait le violer ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Aaaaaah ! Pauvre Woody…Mais en même temps…Diggory n'est pas si moche que ça…Donc…Si ça se trouve, Woody aurait bien voulut que Diggory le saute…

…

Naaaaan…

Franchement, je vois pas où je vais pêcher tout ça.

…

Hum. Voilà que je me met à réfléchir de truc de filles…Vraiment…L'autre tapette doit déteindre sur moi…ouch…Nan, franchement, c'est pas un sujet de pensée digne de moi ça…une histoire d'amour entre Diggory et Woody…naaan…Reprends-toi Marc.

* * *

Journal !

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tu sais ce que je viens d'apprendre ? Draco ! WAAAHAHAHAH ! Il c'est fait arraché le doigt par un Hippogriffe !

Fufufu…

C'est trop fort…enfin… je devrait le plaindre le pauvre…haahahaaa ! Par un Hippogriffe ! Faut le faire quand même ! Huhu ! Il est pas doué le pauvre…

Sa tronche vaut pas celle de Woody quand il boude, mais quand même ! Héhé…

C'est dans ces moment là qu'on se dit que Malefoy est un gosse au fond…

C'en est touchant…

…

Naaaaan…

OoO OoO OoO

Journal…

Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose…Si Draco a un doigt cassé et un bras inutilisable à cause du kilomètre de bandelette accrochée dessus…il pourra pas attraper le vif d'or !

…

Hohoho…

Mais c'est une bonne idée pour déstabiliser Woody ça…

Je suis vraiment machiavélique…

Dire que cette banane s'entraîne à mort pour notre match…c'est qu'il veux vraiment gagner le bougre…mais contre moi…il rêêêêêêve ! …mais c'est qu'il sera tout triste d'apprendre que son premier match ne sera pas contre nous…

Parce que, oui journal, tu as tout compris, je vais aller demander à Rogue de repousser le notre, grâce à Draco…

…J'ai toujours sût que ce petit me serait utile un jour ou l'autre.

Enfin…pour reprendre mon autre phrase…si on peut dire triste…je crois plutôt que Woody sera grave en colère…Mouahahaha…encore une occasion de se battre…

Parce que, mine de rien, ça me manque dis donc…

OoO OoO OoO

J'ai demander à Rogue de repousser le match.

Il est compréhensif Rogue.

Il a accepté sans hésiter. Surtout quand j'ai souligné que cela déstabiliserait « légèrement » Gryffondor….

Il est vraiment compréhensif Rogue.

Ainsi donc…Cette courge de Woody va disputer son premier match contre….taratataaaam, POUFSOUFFLE ! HA HA HA ! Dire que ces blaireaux ont un style de jeu complèèèètement différent au notre…Woody va en faire une syncope ! Il va enrager ! Aaaaah que j'ai hâte de le lui annoncer !

…Je crois bien que mon prochain cour est en commun avec lui…Divination…C'est parfait ! HA HA HA !

J'ai hâte, j'ai hââââââte !

OoO OoO OoO

Aaaaah…

Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien…En plus, c'est moi qui ait gagné cette fois…j'ai bien fait de me battre contre Davies…parce qu'il en a pas l'air, mais il est balèze le Serdaigle…

…

Au fait…j'ai croisé Diggory dans les couloirs…

Vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé, je crois qu'il se souvient encore de la raclée qu'il s'est prit…Muahahaha…je suis vraiment méchant…

Bref. Revenons à nos Woody. Je vais te décrire exactement comment il a fait.

D'abord, il est resté immobile, pétrifié. Ensuite, il a ouvert de grand yeux, après, il m'a regarder pendant une seconde le temps de se rendre compte que c'était de ma faute, et il m'a sauté dessus.

…Il est trop marrant Woody…

Il s'en rend pas compte, mais il est vraiment hilarant…

Franchement…je me demande ce que serait la vie sans lui.

…

Une vie ennuyante, sans aucun doute.

* * *

Journal,

Je sais, je t'ai délaissé ses derniers temps…Mais que veux-tu. J'ai d'autre priorités, moi, Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard.

Le mois à été plutôt ennuyeux…

…

Woody arrête pas de s'entraîner…Je crois qu'il a mal digéré la nouvelle…

Hahahaha…

…

Mais c'est pas cool…maintenant qu'il s'entraîne tout les soirs, on se voit presque plus…alors à part pendant les cours que j'ai en commun avec ces Gryffondors, je peux jamais lui balancer des remarques et autres provocations.

…

Voilà un avant-goût de la vie sans lui.

…

C'est nul.

Vivement le match contre ces blaireaux de Poufsouffles…Et Vivement que Woody diminue le rythme de ses entraînements…Il se rend pas compte qu'il va tuer son équipe ?

….Ok journal, j'avoue, je cherche des excuses pour voir Woody plus souvent. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause quoi…une bagarre par jour, ça redonne du punch non ?

…

Surtout que j'arrête pas de l'aplatir en ce moment…je crois bien qu'il est trop fatigué à cause de ses entraînements.

…

C'est siii jouissif…

Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, journal.

* * *

Journal…

Tu sais quoi ? Embêter les Woody en cour de Métamorphose, c'est pas recommandé. Cette vieille chouette de MacGo fait vraiment du favoritisme pour les élèves de sa maison…

C'est complètement injuste… !

Elle m'a mis une heure de retenue, juste parce que j'ai lancé un sortilège à la chaise de Woody, et que quand ce nigaut c'est balancé dessus, les deux pieds arrières ont craqués ! (Je suis très fier de ce siège, tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis pour l'apprendre ? CINQ MINUTES ! Wahahaha !)

Je suis sûr que Woody est son chouchou !

…

J'avoue qu'il est difficile de résister à ces yeux de hibou battu…(il m'a fallut deux longs mois d'entraînements), mais quand même ! C'est pas une raison…

Ma première retenue de l'année…

Arg…

Pour la peine…je vais rendre la vie infernale à son élève favoris de septième année ! Il va le regretter !

HA HA HA HA HA !

…

Vraiment, ça me réussit d'être méchant.

Je m'aime…

…

Allons journal, va pas dire que je suis narcissique…—sur ce point là, c'est impossible que je batte Draco— Avoue que j'ai raison…N'y a t-il pas plus génial que moi ? Fufufu…Je me demande d'ailleurs qui peux me résister…ils me craignent tous ces péquenots !

…

D'accord, je me tais. Ou plutôt, j'arrête d'écrire.

…

Faut toujours que Woody parasite tout…vraiment…

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une faim de loup…garou…hahaha ! Elle était bonne hein ?

…

Ok, je me tait.

Aller, en route pour les cuisines mon petit Marc !

OoO OoO OoO

Flûte…

J'ai fait une tâche de graisse sur toi, journal…tu m'en veux pas trop ? Bon, bon, ok, fais pas la gueule, je vais te faire un petit sort pour l'enlever.

Rien de plus simple.

OoO OoO OoO

…

Oups ?

Désolé journal, je voulait pas t'abîmer toute une page, mais je crois bien que je ne maîtrise pas encore le sort de détachement que m'a enseigné mère lors d'une vaine tentative de vouloir me rendre coquet.

…

Et puis quoi encore ?

Comme si moi, Marcus Flint, j'allais être coquet !

Sauf le respect que je lui doit…Elle est complètement barge ! Krru…Krru

…

Oui, Krru…c'est bien comme nouveau rire hein ? Krru krru…Ca fait méchant dis donc…Krru…ah ouais, vachement viril, j'adore ! Je me surprend moi même parfois ! Krru Krru Krru…

Par contre, c'est vachement chiant à écrire…

Ah, attend journal, y a l'autre tentouse de Pucey qui me parle.

OoO OoO OoO

Krru Krru Krru…

Je lui ai balancé mon poing dans sa face de rat... On ne donne pas d'ordre à Marucs Flint ! Nan mais…Si j'ai envie de laisser ma bougie allumée pour écrire, je la laisse allumée…

Krru Krru…

Tu devrais voir sa tronche journal…

Il s'est enfermé derrière ses rideaux, mais je suis sûr qu'il fait la gueule…

Wahahaha ! Je le sens qui a la rage…Ah la la…Pucey…fallais pas me chercher….

…

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai sommeil moi.

Bonne nuit journal !

* * *

Salut journal !

Bien dormis ? Et oui, je suis tout content ! C'est le jour J aujourd'hui ! Woody va se faire écrabouiller, ratatiner, écraser, éviscérer, aplatir, détruire, briser, casser, bref ! Tu as compris ! Il va se faire battre en beauté par les Poufsouffle ! Les POUFSOUFFLE ! WAHAHAHA !

Ces blaireaux vont le massacrer !

Et moi, Marcus Flint, je serais aux premières loges pour assister à sa défaite !

HAAAAHAHAHAHA !

Merlin que je m'aime ! Krru Krru ! (et ouais, j'lai pas oublié celui la !)

Bon, je vais aller faire ma toilette et descendre mangeeer ! Je frétille déjà d'impatience à l'idée de voir le visage de Woody se décomposer quand cette crevette de Jordan va annoncé à tout Poudlard qu'il a perduuuuuu !

WAAAHAHAHAHA !

Meurs Woody !

A bas Woody !

WAAAHAHAHA !

OoO OoO OoO

C'est partit mon kiki ! Reste bien sage sous mon oreiller journal, je revieeeens dans quelques instants !

OoO OoO OoO

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

DANS TON CUL WOODY ! T'AS PERDUUUUUS ! BOUUUUUUH ! WAAAHAHAHAHAH !

Ah jour bénis…

Woody a perdu, Woody a perdu, WOODY A PERDUUUUUU !

Journal…je t'aime…je m'aime…j'aime les poufsouffles !

….

Beurk, je retire ce que j'ai dis : Je DETESTE les poufsouffles, mais par contre, j'adooooore les détraqueurs…J'ai toujours dit que c'était des gentilles petites bêtes…

Je sais, je sais…tu meurs d'impatience que je te racontes ce qui c'est passé hein ?

Figures-toi que ce cafard de Woody allait gagner le match…mais HEUREUSEMENT, des détraqueurs sont arrivés sur le terrain, et pfuuuuuit ! Potter est devenu aussi blanc que le manche d'un : « Blizzard » et il est tombé de son balais !

Ha ha ha ha ha !

J'espère qu'il c'est bien fait mal !

Krru Krru Krru...!

Ensuite, tous ces Lionceaux sont allés l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, sauf Woody...

….

Je crois bien qu'il essaie de se noyer sous sa douche….WAHAHAH ! Il est vraiment trop prévisible ! Je l'adore ! HAHAHAHA ! MEUR WOODY, MEUUUUR ! WAAAHAHAHAHAHA !

OoO OoO OoO

Bon sang journal, j'ai bien cru que j'allais faire un malaise…

J'ai tellement ris que mon ventre me brûle encore. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. Tout ces bienheureux sont en train de fêter la défaite des Gryffondors…

….

Je devrais les rejoindre non ?

…

La flemme.

OoO OoO OoO

Journal…

Quelque chose me turlupine…

Tu sais, quand Potter est tombé…c'est Diggory qu'à attraper le Vif d'or…Mais ce pisseux de poufsouffle m'avait l'air bien gêné et triste…

…

Et il regardait Woody avec une de ces expressions !

RAAAA ! DIGGORY EST AMOUREUX DE MON WOODY ! Naaaan ! Pas question ! Woody est à moi, à MOI ! Et personne n'a le droit de s'occuper de lui sauf moi !

…

Nan parce que…

Ce serait pas cool si tout les deux ils sortaient ensemble…je pourrais plus me battre avec Woody quoi…

…

Comment ça cherche pas des excuses ?

Je t'emmerde journal !

OoO OoO OoO

…

Scuse moi journal…

Me suis emporté…Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

….

Merlin…reprends-toi Marc ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais reprends-toi ! Fracasses-toi le crâne contre le mur tiens, ça va te remettre les idées en place !

Parler à un journal…

On aura tout vu.

OoO OoO OoO

Bon. La fiesta est toujours pas finie…je crois que je vais aller y faire un tour.

* * *

Cher journal…

C'est horrible…j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible ! Je crois que j'ai trop abusé du Wisky Pur Feu…Aaaaaah Merlin !

OoO OoO OoO

Cet abrutit de Pucey m'a hurler dans les oreilles ! Il est complètement marteau !

J'ai écrabouillé son crâne contre la colonne de son lit…je crois qu'il est assommé…L'imbécile ! Ca lui apprendra ! On lui a jamais dit qu'il fallait jamais gueuler dans les oreilles d'un Flint à la gueule de bois ?

L'inconscient !

Aaaaaaaaye….calmes-toi Marc…t'énerver ne fera qu'empirer ton mal de crâne…reste zeeeeeen…. repiiiiiiire….Nom d'un Voldemort empaillé, plus jamais je ne toucherais à cette boisson maudite ! La bierre-au-beurre me suffira amplement à partir de maintenant !

…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécut cette scène…

OoO OoO OoO

Journal…je vais mieux.

Beaucoup mieux…Et c'est en partie grâce à Woody…Ha ha ha ! Ce pauvre cornichon se traînait dans les couloirs plus qu'il ne marchait, la tête baissée et glauuuuuque au possible !

Je crois qu'il a mal vécût cette défaite…

Fufufu…

….

Mais et quoi ! Il s'attendait peut être à ce que ce naze de Diggory lui fasse une fleur ? Pff ! Quel idiot ! Je me demande ce qu'il peut trouver à ce blaireau !

Il est trop grand, trop maigre, trop moche et trop bête !

…

Et c'est pour ça que toutes les filles de Poudlard lui courent après…Voyons Marc…Le Wisky Pur Feu te rends vraiment malade, tu le sais ça ?

OoO OoO OoO

Pucey vient de se reveiller.

Rogue va lui passer un savon : il a raté les deux heures de potions…Krru Krru…bien fait pour lui ! Fallais pas m'embêter, moi, le grand Marcus Flint !

…

Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié que je l'assomme…

…

Cette tapette est resté pendant trois heures devant son miroir personnel à contempler la jolie bosse qui a poussée sur son front…

Muahahaha !

J'ai vraiment bien visé ! On dirait une licorne !

HAHAHAHA !

…

Il n'a pas aimé ma blague.

Par contre, Terrence, ça la bien fait rire.

OoO OoO OoO

…

Pas eut le cœur à embêter Woody aujourd'hui…

…

Je crois bien qu'il me fait un peu pitié…

…

Le salaud, je le hais !


	2. Automne : Oliver Wood

Mémoire de deux capitaines II

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Journal Intime

Paring : Olivier/Marcus

Disclamers : Pas à moi…ç.ç sauf ! Jono, Kirsten, Julie, Ryann et Bidizz !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de : Mémoire de deux capitaines ! Et cette fois ci, c'est au tour d'Olivier de se confesser ! Hé hé hé ! n.n

Merchi beaucoup pour vos reviews ! O C'est la première fois que je publies une suite aussi rapidement, ça m'étonne ! XD J'espère que je vous ai répondus à tous, quand je le pouvais hein ? Voilà, bon ficage ! n.n

* * *

Automne : Oliver Wood

* * *

…Maudis parents… 

Ils se sont bien foutus de ma gueule sur ce coup là…

….

Je les hais…

…

Ils m'avaient promis un nouveau balais ! L'éclair de feu ! Je l'avais commandé pour mon anniversaire ! Et voilà que je me retrouve avec…ce…torchon !

UN JOURNAL INTIME !

Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de maman !

Merlin, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? J'ai pas marché sur une bouse de dragon avec le mauvais pied, ni croisé un chat noir il y a peu de temps, ni cassé un miroir ! Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI je suis malchanceux ?

D'abord, tu m'empêches de gagner la coupe A CHAQUE FOIS ! Ensuite, tu me donnes des parents DE 15 ANS D'AGE MENTAL ! Et pour finir…TU VEUX PAS QUE J'AI DE NOUVEAU BALAIS !

…

Calmes-toi Oli….

Il faut reconnaître que…c'est vrai que péter mon ancien balai deux fois de suite…en deux ans…c'est pas cool. C'est aussi vrai que c'est cher, un balai. Mais c'est toute ma viiiiie ! Il peuvent pas me faire çaaaa !

Il faut que je trouve une solution…

…

Chouiner vers papa…lui, il cèdera assez facilement. Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait, il est pareil que moi…Et lui, LUI au moins, il peut comprendre l'importance de gagner cette foutue coupe de Quiddich ! Après tout, n'a t-il pas été capitaine lui aussi, en son temps ?

Allez…Un petit coup de yeux d'hibou battu pour m'entraîner…

….

Voilà…c'est paaarfait !

Attention paternel, accroches-toi bien…parce que je vais te donner tout ce que j'ai ! Mon regard de hibou battu sera le plus beau et le plus puissant que j'ai jamais fait !

Gogogo Oli ! C'est toi le meilleur !

OoO OoO OoO

ARRRRRGHHH !

HORREUR ! ENFER ! DAMNATION !

Merlin merlin merliiin ! Respire Oli, respire, respiiiire...voilà...tout doux...

Shit shit shiiiiiit ! Qu'elle vision d'HORREUR ! Aaaaah ! J'en suis encore tout retourné ! Blurb…je crois que je vais vomir…Aaaaaaah….

OoO OoO OoO

….ça va mieux.

….

Je suis resté allongé sur mon lit pendant quelques minutes, mais ce que j'ai vu….brrrr…nom d'un balai atomique…faut vraiment que tu sois contre moi Merlin…t'es vraiment pas sympa…

Pourquoi…mais POURQUOI est-ce qu-il a fallut que mes parents soient en train de…enfin presque de…aaaaaah ! MERLIIIIN ! AAAAAAH !

Diantre, c'est un véritable choc !

Merlin merlin !

Non, ne pas paniquer, bon sang, je suis en train d'hyper ventiler là…

C'est encore pire que quand j'ai vu mon abrutit de cousin avec sa petite amie en train de…

….

Merlin, deux secon

OoO OoO OoO

….

Voilà, j'ai vomis.

Bravo Oli, tu les enchaîne aujourd'hui ! (Ouah, trois rimes, qu'est ce que je suis fort !) A haha…très drôle…Mon humour est vraiment pourris quand je suis malade…

….

Mais résultat : J'ai pas pût demander l'éclair de feu…

….

Journée vraiment pourrie !

Heureusement, demain, je quitte cette maison qui me sert de…maison ! Et ces personnes qui me servent de parent ! POUAH ! Ils auraient quand même pût faire CA ailleurs que dans la cuisine ! C'est écœurant !

…

Bon aller, je te laisse, torchon…

PS : Je vois même pas pourquoi je te donne un nom, vu que tu n'en vaut même pas la peine…espèce de sale traître ! Dire qu'à cause de toi j'ai pas eut d'éclair de feu ! Je te hais !

* * *

…Après avoir passé la nuit à réfléchir…(oui, j'avais trop peur de m'endormir et de faire un cauchemar sur ce que j'ai vu hier après-midi), j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que… 

C'est de la faute de Flint !

Ce sale rat !

Si seulement il avait pas bousillé mon ancien balais avec un cognard il y a deux ans ! J'aurais pût l'avoir mon éclair de feu ! Je le déteste !

C'est qu'un troll des montagnes !

Un mufle !

Un sagouin de première !

…

Il faudrait que je fasse mes valises…Dans quelques heures, je part pour ma dernière année à Poudlard…C'est très perturbant…OH ! Faudrait que je pense à envoyer mon CV à Flaquemare !

….Remarque, avec la chance que je me paie…je pari que mon hibou va se perdre, va pas l'envoyer à temps, va se faire buter au vol, ou alors simplement, ils m'accepteront pas, au choix…

…

Je préfèrerais que ce soit un problème de hibou, personnellement.

OoO OoO OoO

Ai fini mes valises…

Chui crevé…

Je vais resté allongé sur mon lit sans bouger…j'en peut plus là…mine de rien, transporter tous mes livres sur le Quidditch, c'est fatiguant…

OoO OoO OoO

Wouaaa ! Je viens de finir un match contre Maman ! Elle m'impressionne toujours autant…C'est bien ma ptite maman ça…Par contre, papa et moi, on c'est fait complètement écrabouiller. Mais c'est sûr que, quand on est gardien, on est pas fait pour être poursuiveur hein ?

…

Quand même, je me demande pourquoi mes parents ont pas fait joueurs professionnels, mais aurors…

Pourtant, ils en ont les capacités…

Comme si, de nos jours, les aurors, c'était utile !

Pffffff….

Bon. Vais m'bouffer un pti truc avant de partir pour Londre.

OoO OoO OoO

Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin, Flint est un sale crétin…

OoO OoO OoO

Ce sale bâtard m'a littéralement défiguré ! Mon pauvre œil…Je le HAIS ! Cet imbécile m'a pas du tout, mais alors PAS DU TOUT manqué ! RAAAAAA ! Je vais le TUER la prochaine fois que je le vois !

Sinon…tu devineras jamais !

Dans le Poudlard Express, des Détraqueurs ont débarqués !

Je te jure !

C'était horrible comme sensation ! Mais il paraît que Harry c'est évanouit, lui…

…

J'espère qu'il n'a rien…Ce serait fâcheux d'avoir à le remplacer dans l'équipe…TRES fâcheux même…Je crois bien que, si ça devait se produire, je l'étriperais s'il n'était pas déjà mort…

Mais Potter ne ferait pas ça.

Je le connais.

…

Je crois…

* * *

Bon. On a commencé les entraînements, et c'est ma dernière année ici, alors je compte bien avoir la coupe ! Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour l'avoir ! C'est ma dernière chance ! 

Et un petit plus pour mon CV…

Je l'enverrais à Halloween. Faut bien que je le note quelque part, ou je sais que je vais oublier…

Ah…je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit, le jour de la rentrée.

Pourquoi je hais Marcus ? Parce qu'il est con, moche et nul, mais aussi parce que, en plus de m'avoir littéralement sauté dessus dans le Poudlard Express, ce babouinc'est mis en tête de m'appeler Woody ! WOODY ! Et pourquoi pas Oli pendant qu'il y est ! Non mais !

Je me demande d'ailleurs où il va pêcher des idées aussi débile ! Mais je vais me venger. Je vais le faire. Crois moi.

OoO OoO OoO

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

BIEN FAIT POUR TA GUEULE FLIIIIINT ! HAHAHAHAHA !

Bidule, tu sais ce que je lui ai fait ? Tu le sais ? HA HA HA ! Je l'ai explosé ! Dans ta face Fliiiint ! Tu te croyais le plus fort hein ? Et ben NAN ! C'est moi le meilleur ! HA HA HA HA !

Comment je l'ai huuuuumilié !

Il l'a mal prit, ça c'est sûr, vu la tête qu'il a fait ! C'est resté en travers de sa gorge ! Wahahahaha ! Bien fait bien fait bien faiiiiiiiiit !

J'adooooore les mardi !

Merlin, merci, tu as décidé de t'occuper de moi ! (enfin !) Merci milles fois ! Aaaaah, il faut que j'inscrive cette date dans ma mémoire : Le jour où j'ai buté Flint. HAHAHAHA !

Dans ta gueule dans ta gueule dans ta gueuuuuule ! HAHAHAHAH !

OoO OoO OoO

J'ai de nouveau croisé Flint près d'un placard à balais…Il avait l'air complètement désespéré le pauvre ! Niark niark ! Quand je lui ait de nouveau rappelé sa défaite, il est devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se suicider sur place !

…

Ce serait pas une grosse perte ! HAHAHAHA !

Que je suis méchant ! HAHAHAHAHA !

Bien fait Flint, bien faaaaait !

OoO OoO OoO

….Les jumeaux ont inventé une nouvelle potion, qui fait pousser des petits boutons qui forment des lettres…Tu crois que je devrait en prendre pour Flint ? « Gryffondor est mon ami » sur son front, ça serait pas mal non ? Ah moins que : « Vive les Lions ! » serait mieux…sa prendrait moins de place…ou alors, pourquoi pas : «I loveles Lions ? »

Héhé !

Je pense que je vais céder….

….

Oh non…Percy vient de retirer des points à Gryffondor à cause de leurs potions…

J'aime bien Percy, mais il y a des moments où il est vraiment chiant quand même…

….

OoO OoO OoO

Perceval Ignatus Wealsey…

….

BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA ! C'est complètement RIDICULE comme nom ! HAHAHAHAHA ! Ignatus….HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Percevaaaaall ! MWAHAHAHA !

OoO OoO OoO

Ouch…j'ai mal au ventre à force de rire….

…

L'autre soir, j'ai vraiment dût passer pour un débile…Enfin, Percy m'a regardé très bizarrement quand j'ai commencé à rigoler tout seul dans mon lit…

C'est pas ma faute aussi…

J'aime beaucoup sa mère, mais elle devait vraiment être à court d'idées pour le nom de ses enfants…

Ronald Bilius Weasley…

….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! BILIUS ! WAAAAHAHAHAHAH !

OoO OoO OoO

Merlin !

C'est vraiment chiant ! J'ai trop mal au ventre….Ca me réussit vraiment pas de rire comme ça….Pourtant, je rit souvent d'habitude…oui mais, pas à se point là.

Mais faut avouer que….Bilius quand même…mouarf….

….

Tant que j'y pense, faudrait que je te trouve un nom à toi…Parce que finalement, maman avait raison, t'es quand même utile…parfois…quand je m'ennuis…en ce moment précis par exemple quoi…Quoique…Si je fesait un tour dans la bibliothèque pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'autre livres sur le Quidditch qui sont sortis ?

Allez…Du nerf Oli…

OoO OoO OoO

…Y avait pas de nouveaux livres…mais en revenant au lit, je me suis cogné sur ce putain de bouquin là…Euh, la Griffe du Champion, un truc du genre ! Ayeuh…mine de rien, ça fait vachement mal un livre….

…

AAAAH ! C'est horrible ! C'est bientôt l'heure de l'entraînement, et je vais être en retaaaaaard !

OoO OoO OoO

Eclair de Feu….(c'est ton nouveau nom…Quitte à remplacer le balais que je devait avoir, autant le faire correctement)

Tu devineras jamais…

A la fin de l'entraînement, Diggory est passé…je ne sais pas s'il a fait exprès de venir quand je me suis retrouvé tout seul, parce que je devais ranger le matériel, mais en tout cas…il avait l'air d'avoir fait exprès.

…

En fait, il devait avoir fait exprès.

Mais bref. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a embrassé ! Cedric Diggory ! L'idole de toutes ces demoiselles ! Il m'a embrassé ! Moi ! Hahaha ! Les pauvres filles, quand elles vont savoir ! Elles vont piquer une de ces crises !

…

Mieux vaut qu'elles ne le sachent pas.

Mais pourquoi je rigole au fait moi ? C'est pas drôle du tout ! Cedric m'a embrassé ! C'est horrible ! C'est censé être mon ami, pas plus ! Arrrrr ! C'est pas que ce soit un mec qui me dérange….(suis déjà sortit avec un autre serdaigle de dernière année)…mais le truc, c'est que je l'aime pas (pour amour) et qu'il a un an de moins que moi !

La honte !

On aurait dit que c'était moi la fille dans tout ça, alors que c'est moi le plus âgé !

Pas cool !

Mais le pire reste à venir…

Flint.

Oui, toujours lui, de toute façon, qui ça pouvait être d'autre ? Et bien, tiens-toi bien Eclair de Feu…Flint est arrivé brusquement, et il a cassé la figure à Cedric ! Le pauvre ! Sous le coup de la surprise, j'ai pas pût réagir, mais bon, en voyant que Cedric pissait le sang du nez, j'ai quand même eut pitié de lui et je l'ai aidé à aller à l'infirmerie.

…

Tout de même, je me demande bien ce qu'il lui a prit à Flint…

…

Oh nan….Il était pas…JALOUX ? Merlin ! Alors comme ça….Flint aurait un faible pour…CEDRIC ! Aaaaaaaah ! Le malheureux poufsouffle ! Je le plaint ! Oh la la, oh la laaa !

…

C'est dur d'être aimé par un troll.

* * *

Eclair de feu, 

Le match de Quiddich est pour bientôt ! Aaaaah, je sais pas si je suis tout excité ou si j'appréhende ce moment ! Mwahahaha ! Flint va prendre la raclée de sa vie ! Je vais l'humilier encore une fois, mais devant TOUT LE MONDE cette fois ! C'est géniaaaaaaal !

En plus, il a toujours pas digéré les deux fois où je l'ai battu ce gros mammouth sans cervelle !

Ah oui, parce que je t'ai pas dit ? Il m'a provoqué une nouvelle fois, et je l'ai encore écrasé ! Il est partit entre furax et désespéré ! HAHAHA ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant d'énergie d'un coup…

Ou c'est peut être lui qui est devenu plus faible ?

Hahaha ! L'un ou l'autre, le résultat reste le même, je l'ai écrabouillé, et il a honte ! HAHAHA !

Bon, calmes-toi Oli, tu as vu le regard que t'as jeté ce premier année ? C'est pas bien de rigoler comme ça tout seul d'un coup…Hm. Profitons-en pour mettre au point quelques stratégies…

….

Je vais quand même pas dessiner des petits bonhommes sur toi Eclair de Feu…Me connaissant, les ptis bonhommes iront vite se transformer en grand gribouillis avec plein de mots dessus. Mieux vaut que je prennes un parchemin.

OoO OoO OoO

Nom d'un souaffle dégonflé !

Personne n'a de parchemin dans c'te salle commune ou quoi ! C'est trop demandé peut être ? Les misérables ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font…Si nous perdons, ce sera à cause d'eux ! Bande de sorciers égoïstes…

….

Faut que je trouves quelqu'un d'à peu près mon âge pour lui faire le coup du hibou battu…ça marche toujours, personne n'y résiste !

Ah tiens, voilà, y a Jono qui arrive…

OoO OoO OoO

Hahaha !

J'ai mon parchemin et ma plume, et mon encre en prime ! Mais j'admire Jono, il a quand même réussit à résister pendant une minute avant de céder…mais c'est pas pour rien qu'il est dans le même dortoir que Percy et moi ! Faut que je pense à perfectionner ma technique moi…

AH ! En parlant de technique ! Mon CV !

Je vais le rédiger ici même et le passer à Bidizz pour qu'il l'envoie à Flaquemare ! Allez…

…

Comment on fait un CV déjà…

….

Où est passé Perceval Ignatus Weasley… ?

OoO OoO OoO

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR !

Eclair de feu adoré, je crois bien que je vais finir par me SUICIDER ! Ma malchance est revenue ! AAAAAAAH ! VISION D'HORREUR ! AAAAAAAH ! Vite vite vite, les toilettes !

OoO OoO OoO

…

J'ai vu Percy et Penelope Deauclaire, la préfète de Serdaigle, collés l'un à l'autre en train de s'embrasser goulûment contre le mur d'un couloir désert…

Maman…

J'en suis tout bouleversé…Aaaaah, c'était encore plus écœurant que quand j'ai surpris mes parents ! Beuuurk ! Nan parce que…ça fait vraiment bizarre venant de Percy quoi !

Mais évidemment, avec toutes ces émotions, j'ai toujours pas pût écrire mon CV !

…

Tu crois que Jono pourrait m'aider ?

…

C'est le bon dernier de la classe…laisse tomber…

* * *

OH LE SALAUD ! 

Eclair de feu, TU TE RENDS COMPTE !

Ce sale SERPENT DE FLINT ! Il a OSE ! Je vais le TUER ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ! Je meuuuuuurt ! Le salaud, le Salauuuuuud ! Je le déteste ! Comment a t-il pût me faire ça !

Alors qu'on s'entraînait nuit et jour contre Serpentard !

Voilà qu'il nous annonce que son match est repoussé, et qu'on est contre les POUFSOUFFLES !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGG !

Je vais le TUEEEEEER ! Sale Flint, oh Sale Flint, crois-moi, tu va PAYER pour ce coup bas ! Mais, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Convoquer toute l'équipe ! On va accélérer le rythme…Tu veux jouer au plus fort, c'est ça hein ? Et ben tu vas voir !

TU VA VOIR !

OoO OoO OoO

…je ne crois pas que l'équipe était très contente…Mais peut importe ! Il faut gagner ! IL LE FAUT ! C'est ma DERNIERE année ici, je peux pas me permettre de perdre ! Et surtout pas à cause de Flint ! Ce sale porc ! Oh, si j'était pas aussi polis, je l'aurait déjà traiter de…

….

Restons calmes…

Oli…tout vas s'arranger…Comme l'as dit Angélina, il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on perde.

…

Mais franchement, je les plaint toutes les trois, elles courent après une chimère ! Je te jure Eclair de Feu, comment qu'elles ont gloussés quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Cédric ! Mais, les pauvres, il est gay…et en plus, Flint est amoureux de lui !

Ah la la…

N'empêche que, ce salaud, il va voir…

Même si Cedric est un de mes amis, je ne laisserais pas Poufsouffle gagner ! JAMAIS !

OoO OoO OoO

…Je crois que j'emmerde Harry à toujours le coller comme ça et le saouler de conseils, mais franchement, c'est essentiel. C'est encore un novice…Et de plus, il ne connaît pas Cedric.

Je le lui ai montré dans un couloir, mais Harry n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de QUI il est…

Cedric est fort ! Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer…

Et puis, même s'il m'a embrassé, je n'hésiterais pas à lui casser quelque chose pour gagner.

…

Naaan…pas à ce point là…je m'appelle pas Marcus Flint le Salaud quand même…

…

Et au fait, pourquoi il a repousser le match déjà ? A cause de qui ? De son attrapeur ? L'autre blondinet là ? Parce que le pauvre petit c'est cassé un doigt ? Oooooh, comme je le plaiiiiint !

…

Sale morveux !

* * *

Eclair de feu, 

Je m'inquiètes, ça fait depuis un moment que j'ai pas croisé Flint et qu'on ne s'est pas battu…Tu crois qu'il est malade ? Le pauvre !

…

Qu'il crève !

* * *

J'aime MacGonagall… 

J'aime les cours de métamorphose….

Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée, Eclair de Feu…oui. J'était en cour, donc, avec cette vieille chouette, comme tu peux t'en douter, et je me balançais sur ma chaise comme à mon habitude…

Quand les deux pieds arrières ont craqués et se sont cassé.

Alors, je me suis ramassé par terre, et bien sûr, c'était de la faute de qui ?

De Flint, ouais ! De qui d'autre ? Y a que lui qu'est assez chiant pour ne viser que moi moi moi ! Je crois qu'il m'en veut vraiment de lui avoir piqué son mec !

…

Mais c'est de ma faute à moi si Cedric m'a embrassé ? Hein ? Nan !

…

Bref ! MacGonagall lui a balancé une retenue dans la tronche ! Chta ! Bien fait pour toi Flint ! Sale petit morpion ! Ha ha ha !

Ca lui apprendra !

En plus, il arrêtait pas de me battre en ce moment…

Ce salaud profite du fait que je suis épuisé à cause des entraînements pour me prendre par surprise et me laminer !

…

Je crois bien que je devrait prendre un abonnement à l'infirmerie…Si sa continue comme ça, Pomfresh va se douter de quelque chose…parce que entraînement tous les soirs, quand même, ça devient bizarre…

* * *

Eclair de feu, 

Je crois bien que je vais lui balancer un avada kedavra un de ses jours…

Ce marteau m'a pratiquement arraché le bras ! Il fait une fixation sur les tordaisons ou quoi ! M'en fou si ça se dit pas ! Tu m'as très bien compris !

* * *

Mon bras…j'ai mal…

* * *

Cher Eclair de Feu, 

….Hé t'as vu ? Je commence à vraiment te prendre pour un Journal Intime ! C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi hein ? Mais bon. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'ai enfin pût rédiger mon CV ! Avec Jono et Percy bien sûr ! Enfin, surtout Percy…

C'est pas que Jono est bête…En fait, il est super intelligent…

Mais plus flemmard que lui, tu meurs !

Bref ! Je vais monter cette lettre à Bidizz !

En route pour la volière Oli !

OoO OoO OoO

Et voilàààà ! Bidizz est partit ! Y a plus qu'à prier pour que tout se passe bien, et que je soit reçut ! C'est maman qui va être contente ! Depuis le temps que je lui disait que j'allais le faire !

Je vais lui écrire une lettre tiens…

….

Merde…Si Bidizz est partit, j'ai plus de hiboux moi…

Hmmm…peut être que Jono voudra bien me prêter le sien ? Allons voir dans la salle commune.

OoO OoO OoO

Maudit Jono ! Il a trouvé une parade à mon regard de hibou battu ! Tu sais ce qu'il fait ce sale traître ? Il ferme les yeux et se bouche les oreilles !

Raaaa, il a pas 190 de QI pour rien….

Maudit soit les Donovan ! Cette famille de tête d'ampoule !

Par contre, je lui ait fait promettre de ne rien dire de cette parade aux autres élèves…manquerait plus que tout le monde ait la technique pour contrer mon regard de hibou battu !

Non mais !

OoO OoO OoO

Percy veut bien me prêter Errol…

Mais bizarrement, j'ai pas confiance…Ce hibou est vraiment maladroit…Je me rappelle qu'une fois, il a fait un vol plané et c'est évanouis dans les airs, avant de tomber en piquet pile dans la soupe d'une pauvre Serdaigle ! Une asiatique je crois…

Elle s'est mise à chialer, c'était troooop marrant !

…

Allons Oli, tu es vraiment méchant aujourd'hui…

Hahaha !

* * *

Eclair de feu… 

Je m'ennuis….

Le match est pour bientôt, mais qu'est ce que je suis crevé tout d'un coup…j'ai rien envie de faire là…Bizarre…je croyais pourtant que ma période « crise d'adolescence » était passée…même que mes parents s'en arrachaient pratiquement leurs cheveux…

…Quoi que…

Depuis que je suis tout petit, je crois bien que je les emmerde à mort…

Ah oui…je me rappelle même qu'une fois, j'ai prit toutes les économies qui étaient cachés dans un bocal à poisson vide, au fond du placard à biscuit, et puis je me suis enfuis de la maison pour aller au match mondial de Quiddich…

Mes parents m'ont passé le savon de ma vie !

Mais ils ont quand même eut très peur…

Même s'ils ont pas mis longtemps à me retrouver, à la gare de King Cross…Suis-je si prévisible que ça ? Mais était-ce de ma faute si je ne connaissait que cette gare et ce moyen de transport –minus les balais- à cette époque ?

…

J'était vraiment bête quand même…

Nan parce que, j'aurait pût voler la baguette de papa et appeler le Magicobus…Ca m'aurait épargné tout ce trajet à pied !

OoO OoO OoO

Je m'ennuis…Et j'ai la flemme d'écrire toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites…

OoO OoO OoO

N'y a t-il donc personne pour me distraire un peu… ? Ou sont passés les jumeaux… ? Pffffffffffffffffff….Que faire…

* * *

Eclair de feu ! 

La Grosse Dame du tableau s'est faite agresser ! On a passé la nuit dans la Grande Salle, parce qu'il paraît que c'est Sirius Black…

Heureusement, les Serpentards étaient très éloignés de nous…mais…bizarrement, j'ai pas eut l'impression que Flint semblait dans le monde réel…

Mais bref.

Je me fou complètement de lui. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si on a une petite chance de perdre !

* * *

Eclair de Feu, 

Ajourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! Je suis tout impatient ! A nous la victoire !

OoO OoO OoO

On a perdu.

OoO OoO OoO

Je vais mourir.

* * *

Voyons voir…Je vais faire la plouf. 

a) Mort par noyade dans la douche

b) Mort par pendaison

c) Mort par saut du haut d'une tour

d) Mort par asphyxie

Alors…Plouf plouf un vifeuh d'or c'est toi qui sort au bout de trois…un…deux…trois…Et on enlève le petit c, hop…

* * *

J'entend d'ici les Serpentards faire la fête… 

Je les tuerais…

Je tuerais Flint…

Je tuerais ces maudis détraqueurs !

Je tuerais SIRIUS BLACK !

C'est de sa faute tout ça ! Si seulement il avait pas fugué, et ben y aurait pas ces détraqueurs de malheurs ! Parce que c'est de leurs fautes si Harry est tombé du balais !

…

Je n'en veux pas à Harry.

Non, je n'en veux pas à Harry…

OoO OoO OoO

…Je lui en veux un petit peu, ok, j'avoue !

OoO OoO OoO

Aaaaaaah…j'agonise….

* * *

Je me meurt…Eclair de Feu…je vais rédiger mon testament pour ensuite me suicider dignement…Je peux plus supporter le regard triomphant que me lance ce salaud de Flint… 

Très bien…Déjà :

Je lègue mon précieux Brossdur à : Jono Donovan

Tout mon nécessaire à balais à : Fred et George Weasley

Mes bouquins sur le Quiddich à : Angélina Johnson

Ma tenue complète de Flaquemare à : Alicia Spinet

Mon chapeau de l'Irlande à : Katie Bell

Mon vif d'or en peluche à : Harry Potter

Mes affaires d'écoles à : Perceval Ignatus Weasley

Tous mes brouillons de stratégie à : Julie Beckers

Ma photo de moi, bébé, à : Ryann Flanagan

Mon gel à cheveux à : Kirsten Flynn

Et toi, Eclair de Feu, je te remet à mes parents…Mes précieux parents…

OoO OoO OoO

…il y a des banana split en dessert aujourd'hui…ce sont les jumeaux qui me l'ont dit…

…

Je crois que je vais me suicider demain.

* * *

C'est bizarre, Flint ne m'embête plus depuis quelques temps. 

…

Par contre, Cedric arrête pas de me regarder comme s'il compatissait à ma peine ! Pfeu ! Alors que c'est lui qui est la cause de ma perte !

Il a quand même un sacré culot !

* * *

Bidizz est toujours pas revenu… 

…

Tu crois qu'ils m'ont accepté, Eclair de Feu ?

* * *

Eclair de Feu, depuis que j'ai vu Perceval Ignatus Weasley faire du bouche à bouche avec Pénélope Deauclaire, je suis très gêné quand je reste à côté de lui… 

…

Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose…

Tu crois que je devrait lui dire ?

….

Non, il vaut mieux pas.

OoO OoO OoO

Tout de même, j'ai le chic pour me voir des choses embarrassantes…

….

Et DEGOUTANTE !

Pouah ! Comment il suçait sa bouche c'était…

Brrr ! J'ai des frissons de dégoûts rien quand y repensant ! Beuuuh ! Voyons Oli…n'imagine pas des choses aussi…brrr…tu vas encore vomir sinon.

OoO OoO OoO

Rogue et MacGo…

….

AH MERLIN ! Beuuuuuuuh….

OoO OoO OoO

Dumbie et PomPom ?

….

Sans commentaires.

* * *

Eclair de Feu, 

Il serait temps que je mette les choses au point avec Cedric. Après les regards compatissants, il m'en envoie des dégoulinant d'amour !

C'est pas que je l'aime pas, Cedric est vraiment un bon pote, mais ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise.

…

Imagine que tout son fanclub apprenait ?

…

Merlin, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau…

* * *

Eclair de Feu, 

Tu est là depuis trois mois déjà, mais je ne t'ai toujours pas parlé de Julie Beckers hein ? Et ben, c'est une Gryffondor de dernière année, comme moi, qui rêve de devenir journaliste pour la Gazette…

Tant qu'elle devient pas comme Rita Skeeter, je la soutient.

Alors…

Normalement, après trois mois, Julie vient toujours nous dévoiler tous les potins croustillants de Poudlard, à Jono, Percy, Ryann, Kirsten et moi…Mais là…rien…

….

OH MERLIN ! IMAGINE QU'ELLE APPRENNE !

Pour Cedric !

Je suis foutu ! Finis ! Capoute ! Mort !

Aaaaaah ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache ! Cette lionne serait bien capable de tout dévoiler au fanclub de Diggory, en échange d'autre chose ! Aaaah ! La peste !

OoO OoO OoO

Calmons nous.

Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle le sache.

Eclair de Feu, t'as intérêt à être discret…

…

Je vais te balancer un sort de protection.

* * *

Eclair de Feu, c'est bientôt Noël… 

…

Tu crois que papa et maman voudront bien m'acheter un nouveau balais ?

….

L'espoir fait vivre…


End file.
